Ninja (Team)
"We're a team." -Lloyd The Ninja Team is a group consisting of young warriors within the Secret Ninja Force to protect Ninjago from evil. Since the team's formation, they have fought multiple foes. The ninja team was formed when the Time Twins attacked to destroy the alternate reality. The team defeated them and the faction was put on stand by until further notice. History Formation During the formation of the Secret Ninja Force, a faction called the Ninja Team was created to consist of young warriors to protect Ninjago from evil. Master Wu knew that a group of extraordinary individuals would be needed to battle forces that would be beyond any conventional military control. After Garmadon's banishment in the Underworld, Master Wu set out to recruit individuals, preferably elemental masters to help the Secret Ninja Force. Recruitment Joy Joins The Secret Ninja Force When she was ten, Joy Garmadon was told by Wu about the prophecy of the Green Ninja and this warrior would be destined to defeat the dark lord. Through the years, she joined the Secret Ninja Force and became the first member of the Ninja Team. Kai and Nya Join After Kai and Nya were bullied, they used their elemental powers, despite being forbidden to by their mother, Maya. but Kai lost control of his fire powers, but Nya successfully put him out with her water powers. Their father, Ray, suggested them joining the Secret Ninja Force to have a better understanding of their Elemental Powers. Maya initially protested but after a discussion with Ray, Maya allowed them to join. Kai and Nya later met Lloyd, Joy, Jay, Zane, and Cole on a plane to the Secret Ninja Force Base Lloyd Accepts Wu's Offer Lloyd met Joy at a restaurant with two Samurai members of the Secret Ninja Force. Joy tempted Lloyd to join the Secret Ninja force but he refused. After a fight with the two Samurai, Wu broke up the fight. After discussing Lord Garmadon and the Overlord's return, Lloyd went to the Ninjago City Airport to fly to the Secret Ninja Force Base to become a member of the Ninja Team. He and Joy met Kai, Nya, Jay, Zane, and Cole on the plane ride to the base. Jay Becomes a Member Jay met Lloyd, Joy, Kai, Nya, Zane, and Cole on a plane to the Secret Ninja Force Base. Jay wanted some space from his parents, more specifically his mother. He was the descendant of the Elemental Master of Lightning, inheriting the trait from his mother. Zane Joins The Team Zane chose to join the Secret Ninja Force due to feeling that he owed a debt to his rescuers, who were also members of the Secret Ninja Force. He met Kai, Nya, Lloyd, Joy, Jay, and Cole on a plane to the Secret Ninja Force Base. Cole Joins Cole had to choose between joining the Secret Ninja Force or attend his father's dance competition. He chose the former with no hesitation as he despised dancing. The Time Twin's Attack The Shark Army Attack Members *Master Wu (Lloyd's Uncle/Master of Creation/Dragon Master) *Master Garmadon (Lloyd's Father/Master of Destruction; turned evil again) Founder * Master Wu Leader * Cole Hence (Black Ninja/The Elemental Master of Earth) Ninja * Lloyd Garmadon (Green Ninja/The Elemental Master of Energy) * Kai Smith (Red Ninja/The Elemental Master of Fire) * Nya Smith (Silver Ninja/The Elemental Master of Water) * Jay Walker (Blue Ninja/The Elemental Master of Lightning) * Zane Julien (White Ninja/The Elemental Master of Ice) * Joy Garmadon (Purple Ninja/The Elemental Master of Cosmic Power) Allies Current Allies *Antonia *Clutch Powers (adventurer) *Misako (Lloyd's Mother/History Informant/Archaeologist) *P.I.X.A.L. (Samurai X) *Ed (Jay's Adoptive Father) *Edna (Jay's Adoptive Mother) *Lou (Cole's Father) *Ray (Kai and Nya's Father) *Maya (Kai and Nya's Mother) *Cyrus Borg (Helps make vehicles and weapons for the Ninja) *Falcon (Zane's Companion/Communication for the Ninja) *Ronin (Business Partner) *Jake *Elemental Masters **Skylor Chen (Orange Ninja/The Elemental Master of Amber) **Karlof (The Elemental Master of Metal) **Paleman (The Elemental Master of Light) **Griffin Turner (The Elemental Master of Speed) **Ash (The Elemental Master of Smoke) **Neuro (The Elemental Master of Mind) **Gravis (The Elemental Master of Gravity) **Bolobo (The Elemental Master of Nature) **Jacob Pevsner (The Elemental Master of Sound) **Tox (The Elemental Master of Poison) **Shade (The Elemental Master of Shadow) **Chamille (The Elemental Master of Form) *Skulkin ("All of Nothing") *Serpentine *Nindroids (Some of them became Borg's security droids as shown in "The Invitation") *Police Commissioner *Tommy *Simon *Faith *Dragon Hunters *Dragons **Elemental Dragons ***Elemental Fire Dragon (Kai) ***Elemental Lightning Dragon (Jay) ***Elemental Earth Dragon (Cole) ***Elemental Ice Dragon (Zane) ***Elemental Water Dragon (Nya) ***Master Wu Dragon (Wu) ***Golden Dragon (Lloyd/First Spinjitzu Master) ***Elemental Energy Dragon (Lloyd) ***Fusion Dragon (Kai and Nya) ***Hydro Electric Dragon (Jay and Nya) **Firstbourne **Stormbringer (Jay's Dragon from the Realm of Oni and Dragons) **Slab (Cole's Dragon from the Realm of Oni and Dragons) **Fire Dragon (Kai's Dragon from the Realm of Oni and Dragons) **Ice Dragon (Zane's Dragon from the Realm of Oni and Dragons) Former Allies *Captain Soto (Aided the Ninja in "Enkrypted" and became part of Jay's team in "Operation Land Ho!"; memory erased) *Echo Zane (Found by and aided Jay and Nya in "The Last Resort" and joined Jay's team in "Operation Land Ho!"; memory erased) *Sky Pirates (those that turned on Nadakhan; memories erased) *Pythor P. Chumsworth (fought on their side against Chen and the Anacondrai Cultists, now their enemy again after his attack on Lloyd in "Day of the Departed") *"Dr. Saunders" (Revealed to be an enemy; Lost in Time) Deceased Allies *Dr. Julien (Zane's Father/Creator) *Stone Army (Controlled by Dareth in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master") *Morro (Master of Wind; officially reformed in "Day of the Departed") *Emperor of Ninjago *Empress of Ninjago *Hutchins (Master-at-Arms of the Royal Family) *Mistaké (An Oni who helped The Resistance) *Harumi (Princess of Ninjago; revealed to be an enemy) *Ultra Dragon (Combination of the Four Dragons) **Rocky (Cole's Dragon of Earth) **Flame (Kai's Dragon of Fire) **Shard (Zane's Dragon of Ice) **Wisp (Jay's Dragon of Lightning) Enemies Current Enemies Former Enemies Deceased Enemies Trivia * The Ninja Team is based off the Ninja team from the TV Show. ** The Ninja Team being a faction of the Secret Ninja Force is similar to the Avengers Faction of S.H.I.E.L.D. in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Gallery Secret Ninja Force Ninja Team.png|CGI of the Ninja Team References Category:Ninjago Category:Characers Category:NInjago: The New Timeline Category:Elemental Masters Category:Elemental Powers Category:Teams Category:Ninja (Team) Category:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Secret Ninja Force